


Huntsman's Compromise

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: I hadn't planned to do anything for Valentine's Day--sentimental blah blah--but I looked about at other's posts for the day and decided I couldn't leave that sea of fluff be. So here's some non-con to commemorate the day!





	Huntsman's Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"A little more? Of course," Lucius murmured, voice soothing as a cool hand on a fevered brow, as he brought the glass to the boy's lips again, tilted it just enough to promise Potter another mouthful if he strained, limbs pulling at the limit of his chains, dry tongue probing past the lip of the glass to lap at the water. Not enough to quench his thirst, of course, but enough to sustain him for another hour or two of play, enough to make Potter fight to the very reach of his restraints for his reward of two gulps of water, if he showed himself desperate enough. He always did, the dear boy.

"That will do for now," Lucius withdrew the glass, smiling as if he were doing it for the boy's good. Potter whimpered, and Lucius's smile deepened; if Potter's throat was moist enough to allow a whimper, he was doing fine.

He set the glass upon the adjacent table, selected from it a device of silver and wire. "What say you wear this for a time, hmm?"

Potter's expresssion did not disapoint, though it was entertaining to feign that it had. "Oh, come," Lucius chided, not entirely hiding the chuckle that wanted to emerge. "I've left your urethra unmolested for days. Those tears are unseemly."

Bless him, Potter tried to check them. As he slipped the device into place, adjusting the wires just so, Lucius continued, "I don't doubt the Dark Lord will like your tears, mind, only that I think your enthusiasm would please him more. I haven't forgotten his words, if you have." The fingers of his face had touched Potter's face; one traced the boy's gasping mouth. "Shall I remind you? 'Show me his change of heart, Lucius, or show me his heart.'"

No sound except for his gasps, but Potter touched the tip of that finger with his tongue, drew it into his dry mouth and began to suck upon it with slavish humility, if not quite the eagerness Lucius hoped to display to his lord.

But he smiled. There was still time.


End file.
